I Know I See Them
by Starry Memories
Summary: {Re-posted and forever incomplete} America sees two familiar faces, Molossia just wants to stop running... nightmare oneshots.
1. I Know I See Them

**Edited and reposted. Check my profile for an actual explanation.**

 **~~~XXX~~~**

There were two of them.

They kept just to the edge of his vision, darting between the library's shelves, as though they weren't supposed to be there and were afraid of being caught.

But America still noticed them. He didn't know who they actually were; they were quick to move away before he ever fully saw them. But he felt they were familiar to him somehow, people he should know.

 _'Who are you?'_

More movement. A little slow this time, and America almost saw one of them, before they hid back among the rows again.

 _'Do I know you?'_

Maybe he'd catch a glimpse if he pretended not to notice?

They were much slower this time; America caught a flash of color before they disappeared again.

 _'Should I know you?'_

Their movements stopped, like they were waiting for him to catch up for once.

 _'I know you, don't I?"_

America came up behind them. "Do I know you or-?"

He froze. _'No. It can't be...'_

A woman and a young boy, both very familiar to him.

 _'But... you're dead.'_

Amelia Earhart and Davie.

Neither moved now, or said anything. They just smiled sadly as America started shaking. "W-what? How...? You-you're dead! You're both dead!"

The librarian - how had not noticed her before? - came over, looking to see what was wrong with the nation. "Are you alright?"

America was sobbing uncontrollably by now. "They're dead! They can't be here! They're gone now!"

"Who are you talking about? Who's dead?"

"Them! They're long gone!" He screamed, pointing toward the two figures.

The lady looked where he pointed, confused. "But no one's there."

"What?! I see them! Why can't you?!"

"Please, try to calm down..."

He continued screaming and sobbing. "I know I see them! I swear, _they're right there!_ "

~~XXX~~

"America? Wake up! America!"

He jolted awake, almost cracking heads with whoever kept calling his name.

"America?"

"Molossia...? Why are you...?"

Molossia looked worriedly at his 'brother'. "You were having a nightmare. A bad one, at that."

The blond wondered for a moment, before everything came back, and his eyes began to water at the memory. "Oh... right."

He hated dreams like that. The ones where he couldn't stop crying. Ones that made him feel far too vulnerable.

"Hey, don't start now. I don't know who or what was scaring you, but they're gone now. It's all over, alright?"

America smiled sadly at the micronation. "Yeah, alright."

' _They're gone now. It's all over.'_


	2. Just Let Me Stop

_'Why can't they go away?'_

Molossia felt like he'd been running for ages. But these people were chasing him and some part of him physically refused to stop running and hide.

 _'Why are they even following me to begin with?'_

Had he pissed off the wrong the person? Had America sent them? No, his 'brother' wouldn't do that.

He didn't know how long they'd been after him, or even when they'd started.

All he wanted to know was how to stop running.

 _'Why can't I stop?!'_

"Just stop!"

And they did. But Molossia didn't.

 _'Please, God, I want to stop!"_

Those people weren't following him anymore. He wasn't in danger, if he had been at all. So why was he still running?

Everything hurt. It hurt to move, to breathe, to think. Would he die if he kept running? Or would he die if he stopped?

He didn't care; he just wanted to stop.

 _'Just... stop.'_

~~XXX~~

"Please, just let me stop!"

"Molossia? Hey, wake up!"

"What...? Canada, what's wrong?" Molossia asked his 'brother'. Were they even really brothers? They rarely ever talked to each other.

Canada sent a worried glance at the micronation. "I should be asking you that. You were having a nightmare, I think. Something about stopping?"

The other looked away. "Yeah, I couldn't stop running... and everything hurt..." he trailed off.

"Oh. Well, you know we're here if it gets too bad. And it was only a nightmare."

"Yeah. I know."

 _'It was only a nightmare.'_


End file.
